Usuario discusión:Sg91
Sugerencias Hola Sg91. Gracias por colaborar con nosotros en Grand Theft Encyclopedia. Gracias a aportes como el tuyo cada día crecemos más y hacemos de esta la mejor y más grande wiki en español dedicada a Grand Theft Auto. Me gustaría aprovechar para darte también un par de sugerencias: *Te recomiendo mucho que leas el manual de edición para que conozcas los puntos básicos del formato wiki. Allí encontrarás de manera práctica consejos para editar un buen artículo la primera vez. *Por favor, no insertes dobles espacios entre palabras, no es necesario, ya que además el texto pesa más si le aplicas dobles espacios. También al poner categorías, éstas no aparecerán apropiadamente si tienen dobles espacios. Si tienes dudas o comentarios, no dudes en contactar conmigo.-- 13:27 17 ago 2009 (UTC) No estás prestando atención Resulta complicado y molesto tener que corregir cada cosa que haces en los artículos. POR FAVOR NO USES DOBLES ESPACIOS EN LOS ARTÍCULOS, Y LÉETE EL MANUAL DE EDICIÓN ANTES DE HACER UNO. Hasta que lo hagas, tus aportaciones serán siempre revisadas y borradas si hace falta. -- 14:11 17 ago 2009 (UTC) No te disculpes Hombre, el que debe disculparse soy yo. Me parece que me irrité de más. Tus artículos están bien, aunque insisto con lo del manual de edición, que no te haría mal si le dieras una leída . Voy a ver si puedo restaurar el artículo que borré para que lo corrijas. Anda que si tienes dudas yo te ayudo con lo que sea. :) -- 15:09 17 ago 2009 (UTC) :Pues te tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala. La buena es que claro que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees y para aclarar todas tus dudas. En la administración estamos para ayudarte. La mala noticia es que no pude restaurar ahora mismo tu artículo; ya le pedí a un administrador central que lo haga. Entonces, si deseas que sea tu tutor, pues estoy para servirte. -- 15:20 17 ago 2009 (UTC) Buen trabajo Hola Sg91. Gracias por corregir el artículo Broker (CW). Ahora ya sólo falta retocarlo un poco y ponerle alguna imagen, lo cual puedes hacer tú o dejárselo a la comunidad. Me alegra bastante que hayas eliminado los dobles espacios. Veo que dices que es una manía que tienes. Bueno, pues trata, al menos aquí, de no dejarte llevar por ella. Aunque el motor de la wiki elimina los dobles espacios al mostrar una página, esta los sigue teniendo "por dentro". Si existiera alguna emergencia por cambiar algún enlace de manera automática, todo escrito que hayas introducido con doble espacio podría ser ignorado, lo que acarrearía algunos problemillas. Te doy un par de consejos: #¿Ya leíste el cuadro de bienvenida que tienes en esta misma página? En la segunda segunda sección dice al final: "Recuerda que los artículos no se firman". Eso es porque esto es una wiki comunitaria, que se hace entre todos. Eso implica que todos los artículos se construyen por varias personas, aunque siempre haya sido una la de la "idea". #Después de los signos de puntuación siempre va un espacio. Esto aplica a la coma, punto y seguido, dos puntos, puntos suspensivos, punto y coma, etc., tal y como ves escrito este mensaje. Saludos y gracias.-- 13:38 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Emisora Deadmau5 ¿Fuiste tú quien me pidió ayuda sobre la emisora? Si es así, por favor mantente dentro de tu cuenta cuando estés editando artículos y páginas de usuario. De no hacerlo, grabas tu dirección IP y podríamos confundirte con algún vándalo. Sobre lo de la emisora, te confesaré que no juego GTA CW, por lo que desconozco totalmente cualquier información al respecto. Sin embargo, podrías echarle un vistazo a la wiki en inglés donde he visto los temas musicales de todas las estaciones. Un consejo más: cuando pidas ayuda no escribas "Ayuda", porque eso es muy general. Siempre menciona específicamente qué es lo que necesitas. -- 14:18 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Lugares GTa: CW Me parece bien, puedes hacer hacer los articulos de los lugares y luego los veo y edito si algo esta mal o cosas asi, aunque te digo que cuando los agas te recomiendo no poner tantas diferencias de GTA: CW y GTA IV, trata que sea mas dependiente, como si los barrios de GTA: CW sean nuevos aunque claro puedes poner referencias de GTA IV.--100px-110px 17:18 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Imágenes de CW Es muy importante que todas las imágenes de Chinatown Wars que guardes sean en formato PNG. Este formato es sin pérdida de datos, a diferencia del JPG, que le quita calidad a la imagen. También es importante comprender que la imagen debe estar guardada en PNG desde el inicio, es decir, desde que tomas la foto y la abres en un editor para modificarla y guardarla la primera vez (Photoshop o inclusive Paint guardan imágenes en formato PNG). Si ya la guardaste con otro formato y luego la pasas a PNG, es inválido. Tiene que ser desde la primera vez. Te aclaro bien esto porque ha habido algunas confusiones al respecto. Saludos.-- 18:56 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Nombres de los juegos en los artículos Cuando hagas un artículo y nombres los títulos de los juegos en los que aparecen, la primera vez no los escribas abreviados, sino con el nombre entero. A partir de la segunda vez que los menciones, los puedes abreviar como GTA IV, GTA: CW o Chinatown Wars, Vice City, GTA III, etc. Por ejemplo: "Fulano es un personaje que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Es conocido en GTA IV con el nombre de Mengano y como Zurtano en Chinatown Wars".-- 15:11 20 ago 2009 (UTC) RE:Idea de un nuevo proyecto Hola Sg91. No había visto tu mensaje en mi página de discusión, hasta ahora. Pues el proyecto que mencionas sobre las calles de Liberty City ya se había propuesto. De todos modos, siempre se te invita a hacer artículos sobre las calles de LC, además de que Suspect on foot ya ha realizado un par de ellos. Yo no tengo GTA IV en ninguna consola :(, por lo tanto no podría ayudarte en nada relacionado con ese juego, y tampoco sabría decirte cómo obtener buenas imágenes de una consola porque nunca lo he intentado xD.-- 21:19 27 ago 2009 (UTC) Exactamente, he hecho 2 o 3 artículos y editados otros pocos; todos ellos con relación a las calles de Liberty City. Me parece una buena idea. Si revisas mis artículos, verás que me estoy centrando en Algonquin. Tenía pensado continuar creando artículos, primeramente de las calles más importantes (Burlesque, Columbus, Gamet, Dukes Boulevard...) sin centrarme en un distrito concreto, además de que son las que por tener mas lugares importantes requieren más tiempo que otras tipo Quartz Street o Windmill. Lo de las imagenes me cuesta bastante ya que por u extraño motivo no puedo capturar la pantalla a la antigua ausanza (ImpPnt) y tengo que capturar secuencias y exportarlas a formato video para sacar de ahí la instantanea, aunque al lado de una consola lo tengo mucho más facil. --Suspect on foot 20:39 2 sep 2009 (UTC) Vale, voy a ver si me paso por Denver-Exeter, saco unas imagenes y las subo al artículo ¿vale?. Yo tenía pensado editar Frankfort Avenue y subir unas cuantas fotos y empezar el artículo de Burlesque. --Suspect on foot 12:27 3 sep 2009 (UTC) Ayuda Especial Hola Sg91. Vi que pedías ayuda para algo sobre el tema de las historias. Quería decirte que recientemente se creo una Administración para eso. Staff de Historias, puedes contactar con cualqueira que lo integre, por ejemplo conmigo. -- 15:53 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Publicidad Ok, obviamente te ayudare y por cierto gracias por contactar conmigo. Lo primero que necesito es que me des tu e-mail, para poder tenerte en contacto de forma más seguida. El mio es spartan117ml@hotmail.com -- 14:10 30 sep 2009 (UTC) :Ya listo, entra a Historias:Publicidad y podrás ver lo que hice. -- 16:53 13 oct 2009 (UTC) RE:Firma Claro . Hoy mismo la tendrás-- 12:29 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Artículos de fechas Hola. Gracias por alimentar la línea de tiempo sobre eventos que tuvieron lugar en GTA. Te informo que todas las fechas deben ser agregadas a la plantilla [[Plantilla:LineaTiempo|'LineaTiempo']](editar). Luego, esa plantilla ya actualizada tiene que añadirse en todos los artículos de fechas. Gracias por ayudarnos en esto. -- 15:36 6 nov 2009 (UTC) nuevo editor Hola, te recomiendo que vuelvas al editor viejo porque el nuevo provoca errores en la edición. 18:06 6 nov 2009 (UTC) A History of Liberty City Hola Sg91, soy Smoke1996, te queria felicitar por tus grandes aportes a lo relacionado con A History of Liberty City.Como agrandarlo y crear articulos relacionados.Si tienes alguna duda o problema hablame.Estoy todos los días.Salu2. Aqui está Esta es tu firma: Ahora debes ir a "Mis Preferencias" y en donde pone "Su Apodo (para firmas)" pones esto: , activas la casilla de abajo, en la que pone "Tratar Firma como wikitexto" y guardas-- 13:12 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Expicport: Hola que tal..expicport 03:20 27 ago 2010 (UTC) RE:You´ll always be the king of this town Hola Sg91, no pongas galería en la misión, pone las imagenesde acuerdo la misión se va desarrollando, por ejemplo: Fulano va a tal parte Imagen de Fulano llegando al lugar Fulano mata a Zutano Imagen de Fulano matando a Zutano También debes poner esto Haz así la misión, con esa estructura -- . 13:20 11 nov 2009 (UTC) :Hola, Sg91. Si no te molesta, voy a arreglar el art de You'll Always Be the King of this Town (ponerle la Infobox, cambiar los diálogos a otra página, ordenar las fotos, poner el desarrollo, etc.)-- 12:46 12 nov 2009 (UTC) ' y ´ Hola Sg. Te recomiendo que vigiles la tecla que usas al poner nombres, como Al Dente's. Porque tu usas tildes ´ en vez de apóstrofes '. Los apóstrofes están en la tecla que está al lado del 0. Salu2-- 13:26 25 nov 2009 (UTC) RE: Artículos sobre los hermanos Houser y señor Benzies Hola Sg91. Está excelente tu idea. Cuando quieras crear nuevos artículos, siéntete libre de hacerlo. Si vemos que hay algo no cuadra, ya te diremos, pero los puedes hacer. Nada más que como sugerencia, sí te diría que hagas un artículo para cada uno de ellos (Houser y Benzies). Saludos.-- 15:48 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Historias Hola Sg91!! Por si no sabías, he creado una wiki acerca de historias de GTA. Así que me gustaría invitarte a registrarte en ella y copiar las historias que hiciste aquí, sin quitarlas de aquí, si así quieres.-- 22:11 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Sólo hay una garantía: Si tú lo pides, podemos evitar que nadie edite tu historia (solamente cuando la termines), lo que no impide que te la copien. Pero, yo las puse, porque se que no soy J. K. Rowling, ni Tolkien ni ningún súper escritor, que hizo una historia taan buena que habrá alquien que me la copie y publique, porque se que cuando sea grande la historia no va a desaparecer de allí, y yo ya no jugaré GTA. Además, si alguien la copia y publica en otro lugar, siempre tendremos una prueba de que la historia es tuya: el historial. Éste te indica el momento de publicación de tu historia. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, y espero en mi discusión tu afirmación o negación del permiso.-- 16:48 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Para llegar solo pon la misma dirección que aquí, solamente que en gta debes poner gtahistorias, quedando así: http://www.es.gtahistorias.wikia.com Para crearte un usuario, es igual que aquí, pero simplemente entra en la página como el Sg91 de aquí, déjame un mensaje en mi discusión de allí y se te creará un usuario a partir del de aquí. Para proteger tus historias, primero deben estar terminadas. Una vez hecho eso, pídele a un administrador o burócrata (en este caso ClaudeGTA3 y yo), para que la protegan, y finalemente, para volver a editarla, debes pedirles que la desbloqueen. Recuerda que al estar protegida los únicos capaces de editarla son administradores y para arriba, por eso cuando llegues, debido a falta de usuarios, ya que recén empezamos, podremos darte los poderes. OJO, no des marcha atrás. Piro96, Bigdadi y TheFarrther: GTA, fueron a hacerse el usuario y les dimos los poderes, pero por insultarnos fueron expulsados, y no damos más que una oportunidad, aunque creo que tu, a diferencia de ellos, ya lo tienes bien claro, ¿no? . Saludos.-- 18:20 20 dic 2009 (UTC) @Gángster: También podemos semi-protegerlas contra IP's-- 18:25 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Desafio Espero que si puedas el desafio que te dije xD. 14:49 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Aviso anulado -- . 16:58 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Respuesta: Estatua Yo creería que sí, cada uno debería tener su artículo (aunque sean esbozos). Fijate que, en el artículo Liberty City (IV), cuando se habla de la historia de la misma ciudad, los diferentes personajes importantes tienen art. propio (Ej: Gloria Hole). ¿Por qué estos no?-- 19:49 21 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Pega? ¿De qué estas hablando? Yo no me he enojado ni nada xD, solo decía. -- 19:56 21 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Anuncio -- 19:26 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Tabla ¿Te gusta esa tabla? Tu ya puedes capearlo a tu página de usuario y llenar los campos faltantes.-- ¿Quieres otra propuesta? Visita mi discusión para ver la otroa propuesta que te he dejado. Procedencia de imágenes He visto que has subido Archivo:Edificio_flatiron.png y Archivo:Pirámide_transamérica.png, y que ambas tienen licencia de Fairuse para capturas de videojuegos o programas web. Esa licencia es incorrecta, porque ninguna de las dos fotos es de ningún juego. Y si ambas tienen copyright, significa que tienes permiso por escrito del autor para usarlas aquí y que debes darle el crédito en la página de descripción. Si nada de lo anterior es correcto, te pido por favor que expliques de dónde las sacaste y qué licencia tienen. Ahora bien, las imágenes en realidad eran JPG y las "pasaste" a PNG. Te informo que esto no es necesario ni útil, pues la imagen en JPG pierde calidad que ya no es posible recuperar. Cuando obtengas una imagen de otro sitio, no es necesario que intentes ponerla en otro formato; conservarla tal y como viene es lo que debería hacerse. Saludos -- 13:27 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Historia He leído tu historia y me ha gustado mucho -- 12:03 13 abr 2010 (UTC) :Que rápido contestase.. Espero con ansias la secuela -- 12:09 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Nuevo Tráiler ¿Cómo sabés que se llama así? Me fijé en la Youtube de R* y en sus páginas y no encontré ninguno que se llame así. 16:29 13 abr 2010 (UTC) RE: Familia López Ok, pero si se te ciera la sesión, entra de nuevo, porque ya sabes que los arts en obras solo pueden ser editados por el que puso la plantlla-- 12:59 30 abr 2010 (UTC) PHD y EDM Felicidades! Buena historia. -- . 00:31 1 may 2010 (UTC) Felicidades amigo... Te merecias el premio mucho más que yo. Buena suerte. 00:36 1 may 2010 (UTC) Felicidades, Sg! Realmente, tu historia ha superado a la de Bigdadi. -- 11:48 1 may 2010 (UTC) muchas gracias a todos, de verdad-- 12:01 1 may 2010 (UTC) Felicidades 2 premios al mismo tiempo. -- 16:56 1 may 2010 (UTC) Felicidades! -- 17:03 4 may 2010 (UTC) Tu página de usuario Ya revisé el código y todo está bien, está bien hecho. ¿Se desacomodó recientemente? Puede que sea por la nueva función de "Páginas que sigo". Así que desactívala pulsando el botón de abajo para ocultarla y ver si así se resuelve tu problema.-- 13:40 7 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Publicidad Listo, ya lo publique -- 15:18 25 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: Problemas con la sesión Hola, pues verás, la verdad es que no eres el único que tiene ese problema. De hecho varios usuarios de toda Wikia han reportado que ocurra eso. La buena noticia es que no es un problema que tienes tú, sino un problema de Wikia. La mala es que no sé si hay una solución propiamente dicha, lo único que te diría es que esperases a ver si el equipo lo arregla cuanto antes. Como he dicho, varios usuarios ya reportaron eso, así que me imagino que estarán tratando de arreglarlo, no sé muy bien de que se trata pero creo que no es la primera vez que ocurre, así que lo normal sería que se solucionase pronto. Veré si puedo averiguar algo, pero bueno, estos problemas son ocasionales y se suelen solucionar rápidamente. Saludos. 16:11 25 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:Historia Hola, Sg. Gracias por el aviso, la leeré en cuanto pueda. Espero que sea tan buena como la 1ª-- 22:04 25 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:Mover Artículo thumb|La barra Te respondo lo que le preguntaste a Play.Para mover el nombre de los artículos debes tocar el botón mover que aparece en la parte superior del artículo y podras hacer los cambios.Saludos. -- 19:49 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :Exacto, es tan fácil como editar una página. :P 21:04 3 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: Enlaces externos Para poner enlaces externos hay dos opciones: *Primera: puedes escribir: Título del enlace * Segunda (y la más fácil): Hay un botón en la barra de edición entre el botón de enlace interno y el titular de nivel 2, te ahorra escribir Título del enlace. Saludos! -- 17:08 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Errores Lo que ocurre es que la página de Bigdadi estaba protegida para que los que no sabían que se había ido no lo dejaran mensajes-- 23:12 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Manual de uso para Las Venturas Buenísima! Me encantó la historia. Espero con muchas ganas la 3ª parte!-- 21:33 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Errores Probablemente porque editas con el Editor de Texto Enriquecido. Está en pruebas y tiene errores, así que ve a la pestaña de edición en preferencias y desactívalo-- 13:56 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Historia Destacada 03:26 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Ha ganado el mejor, y por eso te felicito. Enhorabuena por ganar y conseguir que tu historia sea la destacada, sigue así. Te felicita y desea suerte --Rick LB Un pequeño comentario Buenas compa, la historia que creaste esta de maravilla, sigue así, suerte y saludos.expicport 02:26 3 sep 2010 (UTC) UDM 22:25 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola compañero, felicitaciones, de verdad que trabajaste constantemente Saludos y suerte Expic-port 22:44 1 oct 2010 (UTC) oye sabes si existe algun crack o algo para pasarse las misiones del gta sa en pc estoy en la de just busines y con el raton es imposibilisima se va pa tos laos y dalre a los tios es chungo95.19.144.236 23:45 12 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:Felicidades Gracias -- 21:44 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Userboxes personalizadas Es muy fácil: -- 21:13 13 ene 2011 (UTC) :Si, es fácil, si quieres puedes ir a mi página de usuario, y verás como tengo algunas personalizadas.--J@ast95 22:25 13 ene 2011 (UTC) ?? Por qué has cambiado que Candy Suxxx estaba basada en Jenna Jameson por una tal "Kylee Strutt"? (http://es.gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Candy_Suxxx&diff=next&oldid=193030)-- 22:16 12 feb 2011 (UTC) :Claude, sin ofender, no creo que haya necesidad de reclamos, esto fue el 19 de abril del 2010, solo era necesario deshacer la edición y listo chico. Saludos. -- 22:20 12 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Jast, reclamo porque tengo razón: He buscado información ( ) y Kylee comenzó su carrera en 2008, 6 años después de hacerse el juego. Sigue estando basada en ella? Claramente no-- 13:27 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Imágenes sin licencia Hola, te aviso que las dos imágenes que has subido recientemente seran borradas por que no tienen licencia, la proxima vez subelas con licencia desde Especial:SubirArchivo y no de la galería por que se suben sin licencia. Saludos de 16:00 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Si las subes desde la galería, se suben sin la licencia aunque la coloques. Saludos de 17:20 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Puedes cambiarle el nombre a la imágen antes de subirla, así el sistema la leera como si es otra. Saludos de 18:10 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Entonces, ponle en editar las imágenes y colocale como sección de encabezado "Licencia" y abajo ponle la "Plantilla:FUCaptura". Saludos de 18:21 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Publicidad Sí, en estos momento se esta buscando un suplente para ello, algún usuario que se mantenga mas o menos activo y que tenga la suficiente experiencia, pero creo que mientras tanto alguien se tendría que ocupar de ello, yo estaría dispuesto solo por un tiempo mientras se busque algún otro usuario permanente para el trabajo, pero hay que ver que se decide al final. Saludos.-- 23:28 5 may 2011 (UTC) PAD -- 13:45 8 jun 2011 (UTC) PID -- 19:43 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias-- 12:04 20 jun 2011 (UTC) PHD Con un pequeño retraso, tiene el honor de hacerte entrega del premio PHD. Felicidades. --Sonny Crockett 01:14 22 jun 2011 (UTC) ::¡¡Muchas gracias!!-- 07:37 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Publicidad :Hola Sg91, solo quería informarte que debido a la gran ausencia de Sweet, se nombre a un nuevo encargado, es Rick LB, si quieres darle publicidad a tu historia visita esta entrada de blog, saludos.-- 02:10 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Publicidad Ahora soy el nuevo encargado de la publicidad, sustituyo a Sweeet. Quizá haya tardado un poco el servicio, pero ahí la tienes, publicada. De todas formas, si quieres que publique una siguiente, hazlo en esta entrada especial para ello, así no tengo mi discusión llena de solicitudes. Por cierto, enhorabuena otra vez por el PHD. --Sonny Crockett 02:22 23 jun 2011 (UTC) PID -- 21:22 27 jun 2011 (UTC) PID -- 15:58 21 jul 2011 (UTC) RE De acuerdo, la quitaré (por que en principio, esa sección está para estrenos), para el archivo entonces. En lo que respecta al proyecto que teníamos Claude y yo, le pasé un borrador de la historia y ambos quedamos en hacerla, pero al final no salió adelante, por que lleva su tiempo el anuncio puesto, cuando vuelva a contactar con él, veremos qué hacemos y si tenemos tiempo. Lo que respecta a tu participación, a mí no me importaría que hicieras una parte, aunque también le tendrás que preguntar a Claude. De todas formas, hasta que no contacte con él, esa historia no creo que salga adelante, y puede pasar tiempo, la tengo publicada en estrenos "por si acaso", peor me va a dar que no. Por cierto, gracias por contactar. Que te vaya bien. --Sonny Crockett 15:19 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Categorías de Localizaçao Debo decirte que ha habido una reforma, ya no se usan este tipo de categorías (Localizaciones de GTA cul sea), sino que ahora se usan por el estilo de Localizaciones de Bohan (en el art del parque que has creado en concreto iba esa). Como puedes ver, ha llovido mucho, XD. --Sonny Crockett 21:35 8 feb 2012 (UTC) :Por supuesto tío, nada es irreversible, XD. Lo que pasa es eso, que han habido muchos cambios en poco tiempo. Mírate las páginas de los congresos para estar algo más al día en lo que a cambios se refiere, por que algunos son importantes. Un saludo de --Sonny Crockett 21:41 8 feb 2012 (UTC) RE:Imágenes de historias A mí lo de esa decisión de las 5 imágenes me parece una barbaridad, y para hacer una tercera temporada de 80th Vice lo tengo difícil. De todas formas, sólo se refieren a imágenes que no tengan nada que ver con GTA no incluídas en el Wiki, por lo que si quieres meter 20 imágenes de San Andreas, no pasa nada. En lo que se refiere a los datos, puedes poner tb cinco imágenes "reales", independientemente de las que tenga la historia (max 5 imágenes "reales"), ambas páginas van por separado, por lo que ambas pueden llevar 5 y no pasar nada. Y en lo que se refiere al próximamente, haz lo que creas conveniente, aunque te digo que de momento, el asunto de la Publicidad está más muerto Lance, apenas tengo trabajo, XD. --Sonny Crockett 20:58 9 feb 2012 (UTC) :Ya está, estás en lista. Ahora parfeces más importante y todo, XD. --Sonny Crockett 21:49 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Comentario Hola, no pude evitar ver tu fotografia de perfil y vi que era Deadmau5 por lo que vengo a decirte ¿Eres fan de Deadmau5? Saludos. ToxCript 01:46 13 feb 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Comentario Hola nuevamente, si tambien soy fan exepto que yo conoci a Deadmau5 no por el GTA y luego me fijare en la historia que estas creando saludos. ToxCript 21:19 13 feb 2012 (UTC) Eliminar historia 1) Pues verás, yo no soy administrador del Wiki y no puedo borrarla, tendrás que pedírselo a User:Expicport o a User:Kombatgaby. Yo, como mucho, he puesto la plantilla para borrado. 2) Tu otra historia, sí que se podrá renombrar al nombre que quieras. 3) Ya sé qué papel tengo en la oda, la estoy leyendo mientras la vas haciendo, y me está gustando bastante ese concepto de la realidad (en la mezcla de personajes reales y ficticios) y esa variedad de personajes que al principio nadie tiene que ver con el otro. Buena soundtrack, por supuesto. --Sonny Crockett 12:42 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Imagen Listo ya lo arreglé, saludos. -- 21:25 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Hospitales Está genial que crees artículos de los hospitales, aunque debo decirte que Categoría:Hospitales se trata de una categoría más general y no va en los artículos (salvo el de Hospital), sino que busca englobar solamente subcategorías inferiores. Un saludo. --Sonny Crockett 21:21 7 mar 2012 (UTC) Vídeos Hola Sg91. Por favor, no reemplazes los vídeos de las misiones, ya que ya las hemos hecho y puesto en la Wiki y en nuestro canal de YouTube. Actualmente procederé a borrarlas. Saludos! -- 19:14 8 mar 2012 (UTC) :Lo he visto, "colega", pero ando ocupado. Unos colombianos me quemaron la casa y actualmente estoy volando hacia Liberty City. Por lo que sé, hay problemas ahí. Gracias por añadirme! -- 19:31 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Tus capitulos me encantan Me encanta tus capitulos si pudieras enviarmelos los capitulos si no es molestia a este correo sagagta@gmail.com si no es molestia XaoCJ1992 15:24 16 mar 2012 (UTC)CJ1992 Me sirven Si me los puedes enviar me sirven igualmente me lo envias al este correo paisajegta@gmail.com Si puedes pero me sirven igualemnte los borradores.gracias si puedes enviarme 3 o 4.Cuando termines de leerlos te digo que me mandes mas.GraciasCJ1992 15:36 16 mar 2012 (UTC)CJ1992 OK Ok si soy nuevo pero yevo ya un año nunca pense en crearme una cuenta y ahora ya ves.jeje xaoCJ1992 16:26 16 mar 2012 (UTC)CJ1992 Re:Historia terminada Hola Sg91, gracias por incluirme en tu historia. Ultimamente no puedo pasarme mucho en el wiki pero cuando tenga tiempo libre leeré la historia y te cuento que tal, saludos. -- 18:16 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Oda a LC Ya la he terminado de leer, sin duda de lo mejorcito que ha pasado por el Proyecto Historias, un buen argumento que no deja cabos sueltos y una excelente ambientación y guiños (como ese del CSI al final, XD). Lo único, el final, demasiado "Hollywoodense", jajajajaj. Enhorabuena, es lo mejor que he leído en la GTE y los personajes estaban bien diferenciados y conseguidos. --Sonny Crockett 15:44 24 mar 2012 (UTC) PD: ¿Dónde está la categoría de "Terminadas"? :D :Bueno, pues a ver si desmientes el mito de "segundas partes nunca fueron buenas" jajajajaj. De todas formas, a ver si termino la tercera temporada de 80th Vice, que me quedan pocos episodios y tengo pensado un final brutal. --Sonny Crockett 12:40 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Historia Oda a Liberty City Hola Sg91, te felicito por tu historia "Oda a Liberty City", aunque fue larga de todos modos la leí completa y me encantó e.e. Bueno solo eso. Saludos. CJ SanAndreas :) 17:13 24 mar 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: Oda a LC Pues espero que sea igual de genial, si es que llegas a tener tiempo, podrías avisarme dejando un mensaje en mi discusión.. :) Un saludo. http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:CJ_SanAndreas/Firma 17:43 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Correo Export y Claude tienen mi correo, que por razones personales, no cuelgo en la red y mucho menos donde se puede recuperar mediante un historial a la vista de toda la vasca. Pídeselo a ellos y que te lo pasen, es que soy algo estricto con publicar mis correos en Inet. --Sonny Crockett 18:15 27 mar 2012 (UTC) :Hola Sg91, disculpa por no contestarte antes, con respecto al correo de rick, no se si pasártelo por msn o por el chat del wiki en mensaje privado, cual de las 2 opciones te parece bien? :PD: Mi msn es: direct.w@hotmail.com saludos-- 01:40 31 mar 2012 (UTC) RE:PHD :Creo que es por que la pagina tarde un poco en actualizarse, espera un poco tiempo mas para ver si se ilustra la propuesta ya que es algo común que no se vea en el mismo instante en que la nominas con este nuevo método de nominación, saludos-- 22:35 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Historia destacada , felicidades Sg, muy buena historia :), 17:06 16 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias :D.-- 14:56 19 abr 2012 (UTC) MSN y proyecto conjunto Te he mandado una invitación por MSN. Por cierto, por lo que me preguntabas hacía tiempo sobre lo de unirte al proyecto de Claude y mio, hemos estado hablándolo, y tras un intensísimo y dubitativo debate, hemos decidido que sería genial que te metieras en el proyecto (que lleva un año sin tirar, jajaj). Cuando te conectes, Claude o yo te pasamos el resumen que escribí hace tiempo para que le eches un vistacillo, si todavía estás interesado (aunque yo, hasta el 15 de Junio, estoy molido a exámenes). Y, enhorabuena por el PHD, tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca :D --Sonny Crockett 17:42 11 may 2012 (UTC)